Bridget Has A Bone To Pick
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Bridget is too nervous to ask Chef Remy about a homework project, she becomes too shy around him. So the skeleton steps in to get to the bottom of Bridget's dilemma.


**A request done for one of my best and awesome friends, GoldGuardian2418!**

**Enjoy, Amiga! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

At Vampirina's school, she and her best friends Poppy and Bridget were ready to learn about their next class project.

"Okay, class! Our next assignment will be something everyone should be familiar with because we all have one!" said Mr. Gore. The students muttered to each other, confused and curious.

Bridget tilted her head. "We do? What is it?"

"May I present..." Mr. Gore pulled down a screen revealing something that looked spooky to most of the class. "The human skeleton!"

It was. A detailed picture of a skeleton was shown on the screen.

"Skeletons?! Cool!" said Poppy's twin brother Edgar. He loved anything that was creepy or abnormal.

Bridget on the other hand, gulped im fear. Being easily scared, Bridget didn't like scary things as much as Edgar, even though Vampirina, her best friend was a vampire who lived in a haunted house next door.

"Your assignment is to write a short paper about the human skeleton." said Mr. Gore. "Be sure to list detailed and interesting facts you've never known before. It'll be due this Friday."

"Homework about skeletons?! Count me in!" said Vampirina in an excited voice. "I know a lot about skeletons! Especially ones from Transylvania."

Poppy got close to the vampire so no one could overhear. "Just remember, Vee, this is an assignment about regular skeletons that don't walk or talk like Chef Remy."

Vampirina blinked. "Oh, right."

Bridget had a thought. What if Chef Remy knew any normal, non-monstrous skeleton facts?

"Speaking of skeletons, Chef Remy told me he's perfected some human meals and wanted you guys to try them out!" Vampirina mentioned. "How about we all have a sleepover at my house and work on our assignments?"

"A study party? Great idea, Vee!" Poppy said. She noticed however that Bridget was awfully quiet. "Bridget? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Bridget forced a smile. "Study party! Yay!" She held two thumbs up.

Later that night, Poppy and Bridget came over with their sleepover and school supplies. Vampirina happily greeted her friends and welcomed them inside. "You're just in time for dinner!"

They entered the kitchen and there was Chef Remy Bones putting the finishing touches on tonight's meal. "Bonjour, little ones!" Remy greeted.

"Bonjour, Chef!" Poppy greeted back. Bridget meekly looked up at Remy for a moment before looking away when the skeleton turned in her direction.

Remy was perplexed by Bridget's behavior. "Bridget? Why are you looking at the wall?"

"Huh?!" Bridget yelped, startled. "Oh! Um, I was just..." Her eyes darted around the room. "I thought I saw a spider!"

But the skeleton could sense there was more than that. "If you say so." He cleared his throat. "Anywho, I have made spaghetti and meatballs! And for dessert, blueberry cheesecake!" He showed the girls to their seats where the delicious looking food was sitting on the table.

"Yum!" Poppy said in excitement.

Even Bridget's face lit up. "Wow!"

Vampirina rubbed her belly. "Mind if I sample as well, Chef?"

"But of course!" Remy gestured the little vampire to take a seat as well. "Now, as you girls consume, be sure to rate the food based on presentation, texture, flavor-" Hearing content gnawing behind him, Chef Remy turned to see the girls devouring the food. "Children! Slow down! I need detailed feedback!"

Thanks to her super speed, Vampirina already finished the spaghetti and blueberry cheesecake! "Sorry, Chef Remy..." she said sheepishly. "But it's all delicious!"

"I'll say!" said Poppy. Crumbs of graham cracker crust were around her mouth.

Remy waved his bony finger. "Girls, it's important to take your time and enjoy the meal! Not rush through it!" He went to the counter to get some napkins, but he saw the girls backpacks on the counter. "Doing schoolwork tonight?"

Bridget nearly choked on her spaghetti. And everyone noticed.

"Bridget?! You okay?!" Poppy asked, worrisome.

The girl adjusted her glasses. "Um, yeah. I thought I saw another spider." She smiled as innocent as she could, but Remy knew something was up. He felt it in his bones.

The skeleton walked up to Bridget, looming over her. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Bridget squeaked a little, not daring to look up and not face her skeletal friend. "I'm perfectly fine." she insisted, facing the opposite direction of Chef Remy.

Remy looked at Poppy and Vampirina, who looked concerned, Remy gave them a nod, a silent way of saying; 'I will handle this.'

The girls nodded back in silent agreement.

* * *

After dinner and lots of positive feedback on his human meal, Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget were ready to begin their homework.

Vampirina and Poppy went upstairs, but Remy blocked Bridget from going upstairs with the others. Remy saw how scared Bridget looked. "Bridget, why are you so afraid of me? Well, afraid of me more than usual?"

"No! No! I don't know what you're talking about!" Bridget insisted. She tried to avoid the skeleton, but he kept blocking her path.

Remy glared at her, making Bridget more nervous. "I do not like people who lie." His tone was so dead serious, it made Bridget run for it.

But Chef Remy was not giving up. He chased after Bridget. "Bridget! Wait! I did not mean to scare you worse!" He chased Bridget all over the house. Through the living room, the kitchen, then down to the basement.

Bridget decided to lose Remy in the secret passage behind the shelf. She reached for the switch to open the passageway, Bridget was grabbed and pinned down by the skeleton chef.

"There's only one way to make you talk, little one." Remy decided to get some answers...by tickling them out of Bridget.

"Coochy, coochy, coo, Bridget!" Remy playfully tickled Bridget smack dab in the middle of her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bridget laughed as the skeleton tickled her.

"I won't stop until you talk!" Remy singsonged. Of course, Remy would never tickle Bridget too much. Besides, he didn't have to anyway. It only took a few seconds to make the bespectacled girl.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK!" Bridget squealed through her laughter.

Remy stopped and let Bridget rest. He soothingly rubbed her back as she regained her breath. "Now, what's wrong, little one?"

"Okay, it's like this." Bridget sighed. "Our homework assignment is about skeletons. And I felt too embarrassed to ask you about it."

"What?!" Remy gasped. "What makes you think I would be embarrassed?!"

Bridget looked down. "Because it's suppose to he about human skeletons, not..." She meekly looked up. "living skeletons like you."

"Ah, I see." Remy chuckled, much to Bridget's surprise. "Do not worry, Bridget. I know a lot of skeleton facts, even the humans facts. You can always ask me for help and I am honored to help you with your paper."

"Really?"

"Really! For instance, did you know that babies have around 270 bones in their body when they're born, but the number is reduced to 206 by adulthood as some bones fuse together."

Bridget's eyes grew behind her glasses. "Wow! I didn't know that!"

"Oui! And I will be happy to tell you more!" Remy helped Bridget stand. "Upstairs we go!"

The young human gave her monster friend a big hug with a smile. "Thanks, Remy.

* * *

A few days later, Chef Remy was preparing to make tonight's dinner when he heard the door open and close a moment later.

Bridget was the first to rush into the kitchen. "Chef Remy! We did it! We all got an A on our assignments!"

Poppy giggled as she and Vampirina walked in. "And we couldn't have done it without you, Chef!"

"Thank you so much!" Bridget hugged the skeleton chef.

Remy hugs her back and started to playfully tickle her sides.

"Hahahahahaha! Rehehehemy!" Bridget laughed, but she didn't mind thr tickles as she and the skeleton laughed together. From now on, Bridget won't hesitate to ask Remy for help. Because she knows that he's there for her always.


End file.
